Speculation: Now Touring!
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: She didn't know what it was about Shauna Vayne, but the Nine-Tailed Fox desperately wanted her. And, as a spoiled pop culture goddess, Ahri was certainly used to getting what she wanted.


Well… This fic escalated quickly. Originally, I had just intended to detail the Nine-Tailed Fox at a concert or some wild party… Or something. Then I remembered that Vayne is sexy as fuck and doesn't get nearly as much love as she should. I couldn't resist using those ideas and then some. Heh. Thank you to Alex for beta-ing this for me. Your feedback was very helpful :3

Enjoy!

Summary: She didn't know what it was about Shauna Vayne, but the Nine-Tailed Fox desperately wanted her. And, as a spoiled pop culture _goddess_, Ahri was certainly used to getting what she wanted.

**-Speculation: Now Touring!-**

Every available surface in the posh dressing room was covered in flowers, trinkets, and letters from adoring fans and the woman standing amongst the chaotic collection gifts chuckled, stooping to pick up a particularly cute plush poro. As she gave the fuzzy little critter a squeeze, there was a knock at her door and pointed orange-pink ears swiveled towards it.

"Come in," she commanded, her voice a sex-charged husk. Which made sense considering what she was—a succubus.

The man that entered the room was dressed in all black, odd red eyes flicking appraisingly around the room from beneath a hood, his lean form tensed and ready for… Anything, really. He was one of the many bodyguards the Popstar's manager (who also happened to be head of security) had hired for her protection and he was apparently an ex-assassin.

Interesting backstory aside, Talon was a stick-in-the-mud that took his job a tad bit too seriously for her liking…

"Evening, Miss Ahri. How are you?"

Before the Nine-tailed Fox could reply, the other set of footsteps she had heard approaching stopped at her doorway and in prowled a tall woman with chocolate-toned hair twisted into a long braid, impeccably dressed in a white, button-up blouse, leather pants, and knee-high boots. Opaque red glasses blocked her eyes from view, but the Popstar could feel the weight of that intimidating gaze regardless.

… Not that he was the one who interested her.

"She's excellent, I'm sure," the woman answered, her voice rich, cultured. Pointed ears canted towards the sound, the idol's full attention centering on the striking brunette. "Could you give us a moment?"

It was more a command than a question and Talon nodded, slipping from the room silent as a shadow.

"Did you need something?" the blonde inquired, turning to cross the room and sit at her vanity in order to preen, cotton candy pink tails flowing elegantly behind her. There was really no need seeing as her hair and make-up were in flawless order, but it was more habit than anything. "Or… See something you like?

Her suggestive tone was ignored completely. "I ask that you refrain from _Charm_ing your audience tonight. The Noxus Performance Center sold out weeks before you arrived and, with a gathering this large, security is my top priority. I've stationed extra guards at all of the entrances and Talon isn't to leave your side. Katarina should be arriving soon as well."

"All of this for little old me? You're sweet," Ahri cooed, turning her head to fix almond-shaped ochre eyes on the woman she was addressing. "I'll try my best, but no promises."

"Ahri."

That bossy, no-nonsense tone… A purr rumbled in the singer's throat and she rose, purposefully putting a bit more swing in her hips than was necessary as she approached her manager. "Shauna."

Shauna Vayne was the best in the biz—not only because she was a cutthroat business woman, but because she managed (so far) to resist the advances of the woman who had been titled "Sexiest Vixen of the Year" for three years in a row now.

She had to have incredible (read: unbelievable) self-control; despite that fact, her cheeks flushed the moment the Nine-Tailed Fox got way too close, the exotic beauty of that lovely heart-shaped face hitting her full-force. The businesswoman cleared her throat. "Please behave yourself."

"That's no fun…" The blonde pouted, full bottom lip glistening with a thin layer of lip gloss. It tasted like strawberries… Vayne knew that from experience during one faithful night where her Herculean willpower had failed her for the shortest of moments.

Not that she'd ever admit to it.

"_Ahri_."

There was a chirpy sound from the brunette's breast pocket, but when she made as though to retrieve her cellular phone the Popstar beat her to the punch, reaching inside, her hand lingering just a moment longer than was appropriate, and removing the device before looking at the glowing LCD screen. "Poo. Saved by the bell, I suppose. I'm on in five."

"Tch." Despite the dismissiveness in her tone, the taller woman relaxed visibly. She seemed perfectly composed as she swiped her phone back, brushed the idol off, and stepping past her, towards the door. "Be on your best behavior tonight," she remarked over her shoulder. A moment later, the door closed and Ahri was left to herself.

Damn, that woman was good.

* * *

The Noxian crowd was rather impressive that night: it seemed as if the entire city had shown up, surrounding the stage in a sea of eager faces. Those who hadn't been able to get tickets in time were lined up around the Performance Center, fervently hoping to catch a glimpse of their idol in person.

It was utter chaos and the Popstar was honestly impressed with how well Vayne had managed to herd everyone out of her path as well as get them to maintain a distance that prevented them from reaching our and touching her iconic tails.

She _hated _when people touched her tails.

The idol turned a cartwheel, pushing off mid-turn to flip through the air and land gracefully on the stage in a crouch next to the microphone, prompting a roar of approval from her audience and a severe look from Vayne, who was making her way along the barrier that fenced off the front row seats from the raised platform that the performer stood on. The blonde chuckled and looked to her best friend and keyboard player, Sona Buvelle: the lovely young woman was setting up her instrument—a strange cross between an electric keyboard and a harp called an etwahl—, a faint, fast-paced string of notes leaving it despite the fact that its owner wasn't touching the keys or strings.

"You ready, love?"

Sona nodded, blue and pink pigtails bobbing with the motion, bright cerulean eyes sparkling with excitement. The moment she placed delicate hands on her instrument, it became clear as to why her fans referred to her as the "Maven of the Strings"—beautiful, dulcet tones left the etwahl in a stirring harmony and the blonde raised the mic to her lips, tapping her foot to the synthetic beat and waiting for the right moment to join in.

She was belting out her fifth song and beginning to sweat a little beneath the cluster of neon-coloured lights when a shadow descended upon the stage, the lights flickering ominously before flickering out entirely. Before she could even think to react, an impossibly strong hand clapped over her mouth, an arm locking around her slim waist and dragging her backwards, behind the curtains.

"You're coming with me, woman," her abductor said into her ear, the voice deep and definitely male.

The Nine-Tailed Fox's blood ran cold and she panicked, the overwhelming sound of her racing heart blocking out any combat training she had received in the years following Vayne's hiring—

She screwed her eyes shut, tails bristling. That name—_'Vayne…!'_

Pointed ears flicked backwards, honing in on the hushed roar of concerned voices from her fans as the wave of sound got further and further away and that only made her panic more.

There was no way Vayne would let anything happen to her… When the sharp brunette realized the Popstar was missing, she would move entire planets in able to come to Ahri's aid—

Suddenly she was jerked violently forward, the grip on her waist disappearing entirely, and there was a dull _thud _from behind her. When an arm closed around her shoulders, she didn't bolt, her heartbeat steadying a bit as she registered the familiar lilac—a pleasant surprise given the woman's fearsome appearance—scent of her manager. Pressed up against the intimidating woman's side like this, the idol became hyperaware of the sinfully full curves lying beneath that impeccable outfit and she felt her body flush with heat.

Sometimes she wished she could control her raging libido.

"Stay here." Steel lay beneath that thin veneer of poise and a gust blew by Ahri as the head of security, a woman known as the Night Hunter, launched herself forward.

The backup lights flickered on just in time for the blonde to catch a glimpse of Vayne _Tumbl_ing towards a burly man with dark hair that was graying at the temples. When he grabbed the front of her dress shirt, hauling her upwards like a cat would a naughty kitten, Ahri's breath caught in her throat.

'_Please…' _She didn't know what she would do if Vayne was ever injured. The woman's presence—formidable or not—had become a normal part of the Popstar's life.

With a grunt, the brunette twisted, muscles flexing fluidly beneath leather as a booted foot lunged out in a powerful kick that knocked her adversary backwards. When his grip weakened, Vayne fell into a crouch and swept his feet from beneath him with a roundhouse; before he could even make contact with the ground, a second kick launched him up into the air and the brunette pushed off from a handstand to follow him, somersaulting in mid-air to axe-kick him right back down.

Ahri swore the pavement cracked with the force of his landing.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Vayne…"

"I'm here." Her voice was gruff, but the Fox's sensitive ears caught the slight quaver that the stoic woman was likely trying to mask. Had something actually shaken Shauna Vayne?

An attractive young woman with wild crimson hair and a scar running across her right eye appeared beside them, literally out of thin air, her brows drawn together. She sneered at the fallen form, kicking the man with the toe of her boot. "I apologize for my tardiness. I had to deal with his friends. Miss Buvelle is less than pleased, but Talon is with her."

"Secure the perimeter, Katarina," was Vayne's curt response. She came to stand next to Ahri, tendrils of dark hair falling into her face. As she tucked them behind her ear, ochre eyes flicked to the tight white dress shirt: the top few buttons were missing, allowing for a sublime view of creamy swells of flesh. "And take care of this trash."

Katarina nodded and stooped to sling the much larger form over her shoulder as though he weighed nothing before heading backstage, leaving Ahri and Vayne by themselves once again.

It occurred to the Nine-Tailed Fox that the brunette was unreasonably attractive at this exact moment and she blushed hotly, biting her bottom lip. Did Vayne even realize the way she affected the people around her? That unshakeable confidence was like an aphrodisiac and it had the Popstar salivating.

… What the hell was wrong with her tonight?

"Can you finish the show?" Vayne was asking, all business once again. That tiny sign of weakness had been erased completely and Ahri had to wonder if she had just imagined it in the first place.

The lovely idol's heart sank—of _course _the businesswoman did her best to protect her cash cow. Losing Ahri would be a horrible blow to both her wallet and her impressive career.

"Of course I can." It came out more sharply than she had intended and a single eyebrow arched questioningly over red lenses.

"… Very well. Good luck out there."

* * *

"I'm not any happier about this situation than you are," Katarina remarked, crossing her arms over her chest, the metal teeth of the zipper at the front of her corset glinting under the low lights. "Just socialize, smile pretty and pose for a few photos, and we can be out of here."

"Where's Vayne?" Since that evening's incident, the brunette had been on her mind constantly.

"Upstairs with the bigwigs." The red head scoffed and snatched a flute of champagne from one of the circular trays of refreshments that the wait staffs were toting around the spacious, tiled room. She downed it in one gulp and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "She's pretty upset about what happened earlier."

"Is she?"

Katarina arched an eyebrow. "You okay, kid? Seems like she's not the only one all up in arms."

The idol shrugged. "Kat, why do you guard me?"

"Weird question."

"Well?"

The bodyguard leaned against the wall of the narrow hallway, grasping her client gently by the hips and pulling her flush against her; a moment later, someone apologized and hurried past them.

"It's my job to protect you. You know that."

Normally, she would take advantage of their proximity to push the Noxian's buttons. Instead, she hung her head, ears drooping.

"And that's all it is—your job."

"What's gotten into you?" She released the blonde-haired vixen and hooked a finger under her chin, meeting ochre eyes with stern green ones. "Everyone's got a job to do. Mine is to babysit. Yours just so happens to include looking cute and getting up on stage in different areas around the world to entertain people. Not a bad gig, if you ask me."

"It sucks," the Nine-Tailed Fox sighed bitterly. "I'm just a personality, Kat. Anyone who does something for me does it because I'm famous or because they want a fuck—not because they like _me._"

"Are you—"

"Oh my God, it's Popstar Ahri!"

"And that other woman is Katarina Du Couteau, the famous assassin! Excuse me, Miss Du Couteau, how long have you been seeing Ahri?"

The red-head growled wrathfully, seizing her charge by the wrist and pushing past the pack of vultures that had descended the moment one of their kind had recognized the popular idol and heading for the marble grand staircase that lead to the upper floors.

Whoever was hosting this little soirée—some eccentric billionaire by the name of Mundo—was filthy stinking' rich.

"I think you should go see Vayne. Talk to her yourself." Katarina nudged her towards the staircase. "I'll take care of the idiots. Fourth floor, last room to the left."

She didn't give Ahri a chance to respond before she vanished into the crowd.

With nothing better to do (every female in attendance had a single digit IQ and was more concerned about status than anything else while every male had an ego so bloated it physically sickened her to the stomach to hear their pretentious prattle), the Popstar headed up the stairs.

* * *

A few floors later, the blonde turned left and headed down the hallway. Every floor had a theme and this one's was exotic conquest, it seemed, for there were various creatures forever frozen in fearsome and fantastic poses lining the walls and crouching on the dark wood floors. A collection of weaponry was on display in glass cases, their bright polish contrasting the stained wood of the furniture attractively.

When she was a few paces away from her destination, Ahri hesitated, sensitive ears picking up the familiar voice of her manager. She knew better than to eavesdrop, but…

"_That man isn't to be in the same town as my client without knowing, much less the same room. If he ever so much as looks at her again, I'll kill him myself."_

A shiver travelled the length of the Nine-Tailed Fox's spine at the sharpness in the brunette's tone. The unshakeable poise had given away to something fiercely protective that had her heart doing strange little flip-flops.

"_Please, Shauna, don't you think you're being a bit… Unreasonable?" _She didn't recognize this voice, but it was definitely male.

"_If anything happens to Ahri, you'll have me to answer to. You won't like that."_

"_N-no, of course not. We'll tighten security immediately."_

"_See that you do."_

There was shuffling and it seemed that the room's inhabitants were more than a little unnerved by the intimidating woman.

"_If you'll excuse me, gentlemen."_

Uh-oh.

Without thinking, the blonde turned and slipped into the room closest to her, forgetting in her desperation to avoid being discovered that she was in a stranger's home and therefore didn't know the layout of the building. The room she had just entered was clearly a study of some sort with a heavy wooden desk sitting in front of wide bay windows that allowed a spectacular view of the city at night all lit up with streetlights. Bookshelves lined the walls and papers and piles of books that hadn't quite found their way back to their proper places littered the plush red carpet beneath her feet.

The doorknob jiggled and the Popstar swore under her breath, looking around frantically for a place to hide; in the end, she leaped over the desk and crouched in the space beneath it, her fur bristling anxiously as her heart hammered against the inside of her ribcage.

Who was—

"Blasted idiots."

Ochre eyes snapped shut and the blonde fought the urge to sob. Why was life so unfair? Of _course _Vayne would be the one to enter this particular room out of the dozens of others in this grossly decadent mansion.

She could hear the brunette pacing as she muttered under her breath, "If you want it done correctly, do it yourself. It proves true every time."

Something was plunked down on the desk above the idol and Ahri flinched, shrinking into herself in her hiding spot.

'_Don't sit down. Don't sit down…'_

And, of course, she was immediately joined by two long legs and a killer pair of snakeskin heels. Fantastic.

Vayne sighed and crossed her legs at the ankles, completely unaware that she had company. "Poor, dear. I know this job wears on her."

Was she… Talking about Ahri?

Another sigh—this one heavy. "Still, that wretched sex-icon needs to learn to be careful with who she's flirting with. I change my underwear more times a day than I'd like."

The Nine-Tailed Fox fidgeted, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Did she really affect Vayne that much? The woman had always just brushed her off—much in the manner a parent would a child. Almond-shaped eyes wandered thoughtfully upwards, from those sexy shoes, up those long legs and—

… Her dress was _really _short—so much so that Ahri could see directly up it from her vantage point. Those lace panties were just begging to be nudged aside and—

"A-Ahri!?"

When had she begun moving? Her brain swiftly caught up with her body and she realized that she had rested her hands on pale thighs and pushed them open so that she was face-to-face with the brunette's lace-covered sex.

"What the Hell are you doing under there?" Those ever-present red shades couldn't quite hide the shock in the stunning Night Hunter's expression.

Rather than respond, the blonde nuzzled against the front of that think lace barrier, drawing a gasp from the woman above her. Instantly, sleekly muscled thighs clamped down on either side of her head.

"S-stop that at once!"

Heavy-lidded ochre eyes lifted slowly to the austere beauty and she felt rather than saw the tremor that ran through Vayne. "Please…"

She didn't know what it was about Shauna Vayne, but the Nine-Tailed Fox desperately wanted her.

And, as a spoiled pop culture _goddess_, Ahri was certainly used to getting what she wanted.

"… You're incorrigible." The Night Hunter reached up and removed her glasses, revealing stormy gray orbs that were awhirl with an intense mixture of emotions that the idol couldn't make heads or tails of. Then, Ahri was being pulled into the brunette's lap and their lips were meeting for the second time since their meeting, though this time, there was a tension—an unspoken message—behind the gesture.

Vayne… Really did care for her.

When they pulled apart, she sighed again and rested her forehead against the lovely Fox's. "What have you done to me? I'm usually better at controlling myself."

"I haven't _Charm_ed you," she responded quickly, afraid that the brunette would assume foul play.

A chuckle. "No… And you wouldn't have to." She cupped the shorter woman's cheek, drawing her thumb gently over the whisker-like marks that decorated either side of her face. "It's just you."

That all-too brief kiss, the affection in stormy eyes and in that gentle, lingering touch, their proximity—it all served to fan the embers of the blonde's desire. She sank her hands into dark brown waves, pulling Vayne in and kissing her once again, parting those full lips with a clever tongue and tasting the sweetness of her oral cavern.

She wouldn't be running away—not this time.

* * *

Vayne moaned—a throaty, alluring sound that made the Popstar ache—and arched her back completely nude save those lace panties and high heels. She was bent over the desk, the papers and writing utensils that had been on its surface swept to the ground by the impatient blonde who was now hovering over her voluptuous form, kissing her way down her spine.

Once Ahri reached the pale globes of her bottom, she chuckled. "I don't think I've ever heard of a client kissing their manager's ass. Usually, it's the other way around."

"Mm…" the idol responded distractedly, gripping Vayne's hips and angling them so that she got a good look of bare pussy lips glistening with excitement. "Oh my…"

"Shush," the brunette husked, wriggling her hips. "You did this to me. You take care of it."

"With pleasure."

The Night Hunter let out a surprised yelp as she was flipped onto her back and lifted to sit on the edge of the desk. Pretty pink lips wrapped around her clit, a warm, wet tongue flicked against the bundle of nerves as questing digits teased shallowly at her entrance, and she released a low moan, spreading her legs eagerly and sinking her fingers into silky blonde hair. "You've been… _Mm… _Teasing me for _years_ now, Ahri. Just _ah—_"

Long fingers slid into velvet heat, pressing up against greedily pulsating walls of the brunette's sex and making her cry out wantonly, fingers scrabbling uselessly over the polished wood of the desk beneath her. Her hips bucked, desperately seeking to prolong the sensation even as she tried to squirm away from the mind-numbing heat of the tongue studiously drawing circuits around her clit.

Had she the presence of mind to experience such emotions, Vayne would have felt an odd mixture of disappointment and relief when the Nine-Tailed Fox ceased her exquisite torment in favor of nuzzling between the creamy swells of the taller woman's breasts; she took a rosy nipple between her teeth, raking them over the pebbled peak and drawing a sharp gasp from her partner.

"_Ahri…!"_

The purring Fox nipped at the pale column of the woman's throat, increasing her pace until she had to stop what she was doing and silence the brunette's moans with her mouth, swallowing the ecstatic vocalizations as that voluptuous form danced lewdly on her fingertips.

Finally—one precious eternity later—Vayne's muscles clenched and she released a muffled shout as orgasm hit her like a tidal wave of heat and bliss.

When her manager slumped forwards, her head cradled in the crook of her neck, the Popstar giggled. "Wow, Vayne. Is that all you've got? I kind of thought you'd be a tomcat in the sack."

She could feel the brunette stiffen. "Do you know how long it's been since I've slept with anyone?"

"Aww… Have you been holding out for me, baby?"

"Shush."

A squeal. "You're so cute!"

Vayne growled and yanked sharply on one of those pretty pink tails, which made Ahri whimper, her ears lying flat against her head and narrow pupils going huge.

Normally, such an action would infuriate her. When the buxom brunette did it, however…

"Sorry, I—"

With a throaty sound, the Popstar looped her arms around Vayne's neck and jerked her forward, claiming full lips as her inner muscles clenching desperately. Her ass still throbbed pleasingly at the base of her tail and she wriggled, leaning into her manager so that their bodies were flush against one another. Taking one of the taller woman's hands in her own, the idol slid the appendage down her body and into the front of lavender shorts.

"Take me," she whispered into the brunette's ear, flicking her tongue along its shell.

Vayne didn't need to be told twice. She pulled Ahri into her lap and jerked her shorts off, nudging aside pretty pink panties and sheathing three fingers in soft heat even as the Nine-Tailed Fox released a low sound and bucked, riding skillful digits at her own pace.

"Faster," she hissed into the brunette's ear. She buried her face in the woman's throat, her tails curling ecstatically as a tight knot of pleasure formed in her loins, and moaned almost musically, sinking her nails into her partner's shoulders. "Please?"

Vayne complied without a word, eyes a heated shade of slate as she ploughed the depths of the Popstar's sex; silken walls clenched hotly around her fingers, milking her for every ounce of pleasure the brunette had to offer. Ahri whimpered, full breasts bouncing within the tight lavender bustier with each thrust of her hips, and arched her back, agonizing pleasure zipping along her spine and reducing her rational thoughts to pure animal instinct.

"_Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…"_

The brunette smirked, curling her fingers at the ends and wriggling them against a spot that had the idol's jaw dropping, ochre eyes rolling back into her head. "What were you saying?"

"So… _good_," the Nine-Tailed Fox gasped, pleasure making her vision swim. "Don't… _Ah…! _Stop…"

And, as her world flew into millions of multi-coloured pieces, the beautiful idol screamed her manager's name, her body slumping bonelessly into Vayne's larger form.

Somewhere downstairs, a red-haired vixen with a scar across her right eye tilted her head, listening attentively, then smirked.

"Silly kid. Of _course _she cares about you."

* * *

"Mm…" Ahri purred, nuzzling into her lover's throat. "That was fantastic."

"Mhmm…"

She tilted her head. "What are you thinking about?"

"Today." A gentle kiss was pressed to her collarbone and she smiled slightly before becoming serious once again. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," the brunette sighed, burying her face in thick blonde ringlets. They had ended up on the floor at some point and the room looked even worse for wear than when they had first entered it. "Just be careful. Please."

"I don't think so." When Vayne looked up, eyebrows drawn together, the idol giggled. "Guess you'll just have to stay by my side and protect me."

"Mm… I'd like that."

The Popstar cuddled closer to her lover, feeling very, very content. "Promise?"

"Promise."

**-Fin-**

Think I'll do one of these on the new Champ really soon. Look forward to that!

And for my Naruto fans, expect a fic some time in December. Not yet sure of the pairing (maybe I'll complete a request), but it'll be fabulous :3


End file.
